Moment in Ecstacy
by COMETS
Summary: Lex and Alicia SLASH. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT'ADULTS ONLY. Please Read and Review


"**Luthor!"** Alicia hollered as she stormed in to Lex's private gym. He ceased lifting the huge weights and put them back on the bar, sitting up and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Alicia, what do you want?" He asked annoyed.

She stopped in her tracks. His upper torse was bare and it revealed his muscular arms and flat, hard abdominal muscles. Sweat covered his body and his sexy, bald head was covered with perspiration. She froze, mouth open. He grabbed some water from beside the weight lifting machine and dropped in to his chair, the only piece of furniture besides the table that stood before him. Exercise machines of all kinds and prices were arranged neatly around the gym.

"Well?" Lex asked, a little irritated. His eyes drifted down to the small mini skirt she was wearing that revealed her long, sexy thighs. He looked up at her very tight Button down Shirt and wasn't surprised to see how hard her nipples were. He had known she was attracted to him for a while, from the way she looked at him and the way she reacted whenever he touched her when she was near him.

"Well…." She stammered, "I'm looking for Clark."

He smiled and studied her body, his own now throbbing with his erection. He stood up and approached her, stopping only a few ft. away. Her breath quickened as he gaze involuntarily swept his hard abdominal muscles and rose again, hesitatingly, to meet his gaze.

"I don't know where Clark is." He said. He now stood directly in front of her so that there lips were only centimeters away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathing hard.

"What we've both wanted to do for the past few months." He said, lowering his head and crushing his lips against hers. She forgot everything for a moment and welcomed the invasion as his tongue entered her mouth, licking the inside of her cheek and rubbing against her tongue. Atlast, remembering where she was, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed again, backing away from him.

"Tell me you don't want me." He said calmly. "Tell me and I'll just leave you alone."

"I want Clark." She said firmly, still flustered.

"Tell me you don't want me." He restated.

"I….I…." She mentally reprimanded herself as he again stepped up close to her and kissed her deeply. She was again lost and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes to meet his tongue with her own. He moaned in her mouth with satisfaction and encircled his strong arms around her waist, now trailing kisses down her neck. They both stepped out of their shoes and kicked them aside.

"Oh, god." He moaned passionately, rubbing his hands down her buttocks and squeezing them through her thin skirt. She moved hard against him, grinding her crotch against his very hard erection, moaning satisfactorily when it drew a hoarse cry of ectasy from deep within his throat. She closed her eyes and her head tipped back as he trailed kisses down her throat and fingered the buttons on her shirt.

"Wait," She stopped him, her hand holding his fingers to her shirt. "I've never….done this before."

He had suspected she was a virgin. "Never with Clark?" He asked, still breathing hard. She shook her head, lowering it, almost disappointed in herself for her lack of experience.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Do you want this?" He asked her, lifting her chin gently with his hand and looking down in to her eyes. She hesitated for a moment and he saw doubt in her eyes. He made a move to back away, but she grabbed his wrist.

She nodded slowly. "Please."

He lowered his head again and they locked lips as he again made a move to unbutton her shirt. He did it smoothly and quickly and Alicia was almost surprised at the speed and he took it off her, reaviling an even tighter T-Shirt. They let her shirt drop to the ground and she let her arms roam his chest and muscular shoulders, moaning in satisfaction as his own hands explored her breasts through the T-Shirt.

She undid the ropes on his pants and they dropped around his ankles, revealing his erection straining through his boxers. She licked her lips erotically and he stepped out of his pants, helping her out of her out of the T-Shirt and tossing it away. She wasn't wearing a bra.

There she stood, her upper half naked, revealing small, firm breasts, their nipples hard and waiting. "This is what you do to me, she murmured in his ear and it only excited him more. He lifted her and laid her gently on the couch, getting on top of her. He licked his way up from her flat abdomen to the breasts that were so readily awaiting. He caressed them roughly with his hands, pinching and twisting them as he swallowed her moans with his kiss, his tongue dancing in her mouth. He cupped one breast and rubbed his thumb against the nipple. She grabbed his wrist and gasped, "More, more, please."

He smiled and took the nipple his mouth, causing her to arch her back and moan, crying out his name. He sucked and caressed the breast, torturing her, rubbing, her breasts, caressing her. His mouth was skillful, licking across he breast and sucking them, taking her to the edge again and again then stopping. He then moved to the other one. He gently cupped it and rubbed his thumb against the hard know of her nipple. She gasped and pressed herself in to his thumb. He lowered his head, laving his tongue across the breast and pinching it. She moaned for more. He finally took it in his mouth and sucked on it roughly. Her head was tipped back in pleasure, her hands clutching the bald head down to her breast. Just before she was about to come, Lex moved up, kissing his way up her throat, and crushed his mouth against hers, as she felt his erection against her stomach. She was lost in ecstacy, eyes now closed, holding his head down as he sucked gently on her breasts till both nipples until they were hard and throbbing, red with desire and agony. She grabbed his dick through his boxers and pumped him slowly. He moaned as he she balanced on one elbow and slowly slipped them off and tossed them aside so he was naked. His was big and hard and she licked her lips in anticipation. She turned him over, now lying on top of him. She focused her attention on his throbbing, hard member. She pumped him slowly, now lowering her head to taste him. Lex involuntarily cried out. She licked her lips again and now swallowed him, sucking him softly. He watched her head pop up and down and held her head down, his hair tangled in her long hair, thrusting in to her mouth as she continued to suckle him. He almost came there and then, but he managed to restrain himself. He grabbed her hair and brought her up roughly, now turning over so he was on top.

He smiled at her wickedly and undid the clasp for her skirt, picking her legs up so he could slip them off. He tossed them aside and looked down at her glistening thighs. She was breathing hard and her body was covered with sweat, as was his. He looked down at her purple lace panties which were wet with pre-cum.

"Oh, god, Lex," She moaned, "Please!" He silenced her with a finger to her lips and rubbed his palm across the moist panties. She groaned in abandon as he cupped her crotch through the thin material and rubbed it with his thumb. At last, he slipped his finger under the helm of the panties and pulled them down slowly, down her thighs and around her ankles. He tossed the moist material away and moved his attention to her pussy. He rubbed his fingers through the curls and pulled at them softly, smiling as she shook, desperately trying to keep from exploding over the edge. At last he dipped one finger in, and it sank it to the tilt. Her eyes widened and her body went rigid. She arched her body against his fingers and held his wrist to her body.

He slipped his fingers in to her warm moistness and played with her pussy, thrusting in and out till she was thrusting against his fingers and screaming his name. She tossed her body side to side as he thrust his fingers in to her tight pussy, playing with her, torturing her. He lowered his mouth to her wetness and lapped it up, delving his tongue inside her pussy. She moaned and he played with her vagina with his fingers and lapped up her wetness.

She held his head to her and repeatedly thrust her crotch in to his mouth until at last, Alicia climaxed with a groan. She shuddered and her mind went back for a moment as she experienced her first orgasm. Spots appeared in her eyes and she was dazed for a moment. She looked down at Lex, who was licking her cum off her thighs and her pussy, his mouth still wet with the effects of her orgasm. He leaned on his elbows and looked down at her.

"You're so beautiful when you come." He smiled, rubbing his hands across her crotch. She was still wet and she tipped her head back, rubbing her hands over her breasts. Her nipples were hard and red and she arched her back, so horny it almost hurt.

"Please," she pleaded, "Now, now!" He stood up and hurried to the desk, grabbing a condom out of a drawer. He tore it open and quickly fitted it over himself, now coming to lie beside her. "Oh, god, Lex," she pleaded, lost in pleasure, "Please, take me."

He pulled her up to her knees on top of the sofa until she was kneeling up, facing the wall. He lifted her shaking arm from her side and placed her palms against the wall, so she was balancing against it, leaning her body forward. Her breath quickened in anticipation. He knelt behind her and both his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready for this?" He murmured in to her ear.

She nodded hurriedly, already grinding her buttocks against his dick, causing him to gasp. "Please, Lex," she pleaded, "I need you."  
He lifted his one hand from around her waist and cupped her breast, playing with it, causing her to moan and arch back against him. She gasped out his name and almost lost her balance. He steadied her arms and used one hand to guide his erect dick to the entrance of her soaking wet pussy. He brushed it against her and pushed back against his member.

"This is going to hurt just a little." He murmured in to her ear.

"Just…please." She said, having no regrets.

He slipped the tip of his dick slowly in to her entrance and she froze, breathing hard. "Let go of yourself," he whispered, gently caressing her breasts from behind to calm her down. She relaxed a little, as if distancing herself from what was about to happen.

He waited for a moment, then slipped his dick a little further in to her. She winced in pain and gasped. He was huge inside her and he stretched her out, making her feel uncomfortable. Her pussy throbbed and her insides strained with the big load invading her body. He slipped himself slowly again and she grabbed his hands, squeezing them. Her eyes were closed and she was grittin her teeth, digging her nails in to his hands. Her eyelids flickered in agony, and she involuntarily let out a load groan of pain. He whispered comforting things in to her ear and in one last motion, slid full tilt in to her, having to encircle his arms and hold her around her waist so she wouldn't fall forward. As he was fully sheated, he could do nothing now till till she got used to the intrusion.

Alicia clenched her teeth as a wave of pain swept over her. She squirmed against him, trying to get comfortable. She felt blood run down her thighs and on to the sofa beneath them. They waited for a moment, both breathing hard, Alicia's jaw set, determined to see this through. At last, she seemed to relax a little.

He leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Are you o.k.?"

She swallowed and finally opened her eyes. The pain was now only a slight throb in between her legs and the upper part of her thighs. "Yes." She settled in, now getting comfortable with the entrance and getting aroused again. Lex felt her relax around him and she arched her back, grinding herself against him.

He groaned and bit her neck, thrusting in to her wet tightness. She moaned, now enjoying the intrusion and ground herself against him again, developing in to a rhythm. He thrust again and again in to her, using her waist as balanced for harder and deeper thrust. She moaned out in pleasure, using the wall to push back against him and urge him deeper in to her. The pace began to quicken and Lex moaned in to her neck as he slammed in to her again and again. She was barely able to keep balance against the wall. Her body was alive with sensations she had never know before and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against his neck and continually moaning out his name in ecstacy. He reached up under her arm pits and caressed her breasts, slamming harder and harder in to her pussy. He lowered his hands to her crotch, and rubbed the outside layer of her vagina, finally dipping a finger open.

Her eyes flew open and she climaxed with a loud groan, her cum running down his dick and finger. Losing her balance and falling forward underneath him. This one was more violent that the one before and she tossed her head backwards, slamming it in to the head of the couch. She was dazed and her eyes were cloudy with pleasure and contentment.

As he felt her walls clench, Lex was lost in a sea of ecstasy, and he climaxed with one final thrust, falling now on top of her, and coming violently in the condom. They were breathing hard, staring at each other, both exhausted.

Lex leaned his forehead down against her chest and she stroked the back of his bald head. They both knew what they had done that afternoon could never be forgotten.

"What do we do now?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's up to us," Lex said, "But we don't need to think about that now." He kissed herforehead and encircled her in his arms, laying her head against his chest. Within minutes, they were asleep.


End file.
